It's not a dream
by FiioKiyoNightFever
Summary: Tidak semua hal buruk memiliki dampak buruk juga. Setidaknya Arsloid telah belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa semua yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi. .Warning inside.


**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid milik **Yamaha** dan perusahaan lainnya. Author hanya memiliki jalan ceritanya saja tanpa meraup keuntungan komersial.

 **Warning** : **Friendship** dengan hints **boys love** yang kental, walaupun tidak dijelaskan secara gamblang kalau karakternya saling jatuh cinta atau tidak —author juga bingung soalnya XD— Typo(s), tidak lulus EYD, sedikit lebay, author kurang pengalaman, dll.

* * *

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

* * *

 **.**

 **IIt's not a dream © Kayone Fiio**

 **.**

* * *

Sambil memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa berat, seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan sedikit sempoyongan. Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu kets itu menginjak-injak dedaunan gugur yang melapisi rerumputan liar.

Sesekali dia mengedarkan tatapan ke sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu yang bisa membantunya keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi rasanya mustahil menemukan orang lain di tengah hutan, kecuali jika ada seseorang bernasib sama yang terpisah dari rombongan berkemah sepertinya.

Dengan wajah yang tampak ingin menangis, Arsloid terduduk di bawah pohon rimbun. Dia tidak peduli akan hal-hal berbahaya yang terdapat pada alas duduk ataupun sandarannya. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya yang sudah berjalan selama seharian tanpa hasil.

Siluet dedaunan di atas pohon melindunginya dari paparan langsung sinar matahari yang terik. Perlahan tapi pasti, sepasang mata beriris ruby itu tenggelam dalam kelopak mata lelahnya. Mengantarkannya pada alam bawah sadar di balik tidur yang lelap.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ngh..."

Sambil menguap, Arsloid menggeliatkan tubuh dengan malas. Ia lalu menggosok matanya yang terasa lengket akibat tidur terlalu lama. Perlahan, rasa pegal di punggungnya, juga gigitan seangga di wajah dan lehernya menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa dia terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali bukan kamar.

Bangkit dari posisi terbaring menjadi duduk, Arsloid kembali menatap sekitar tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Langit benar-benar gelap, pertanda malam telah tiba. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil memandangi api unggun tak jauh darinya.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan dia membuat api unggun?

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tersita oleh cahaya yang bergerak mendekat dari kejauhan. Penerangan dari kobaran api di depannya tentu saja tidak mampu menjangkau jarak sejauh itu. Alih-alih bangkit dan berlari, pemuda itu justru mematung di posisinya dengan mata terpejam dan bibir komat kamit— melafalkan do'a apapun tak peduli jika itu do'a makan sekalipun.

"... Hei, sudah bangun?"

Suara asing itu seakan bergema di telinga Arsloid, mengingat betapa sunyi hutan itu. Yakin bahwa yang baru saja terdengar adalah suara manusia, pemuda malang itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seseorang berrambut pirang dengan pakaian 'normal' yang terdiri dari jaket dan celana panjang. Ditangannya terdapat sepangkuan kayu bakar dan sebuah obor yang dia genggam dengan sedikit kerepotan.

"Kau tidur lama sekali." Ujar pemuda pirang itu lagi seraya menghempaskan kayu bakar ke tanah lalu meletakkan obor.

Arsloid masih belum berhasil mencerna apa yang sedang dan sudah terjadi, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Maaf. Kau— kau siapa?"

Pemuda pirang itu menatapnya lekat— lama sekali, hingga Arsloid merasa risih. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau siapa?"

Huh, jawaban macam apa itu? Batin Arsloid kesal. Ingin sekali dia memarahi pemuda itu, tapi urung. Biar bagaimana pun pemuda pirang itu hanya satu-satunya manusia di sana selain dirinya sendiri. Untuk itu Arsloid harus berbaik hati agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Namaku Arsloid. Aku terpisah dari rombongan berkemahku dan tersesat di sini sejak tadi pagi." Jawab pemuda bersurai merah itu akhirnya.

Mendengar itu, pemuda pirang di depannya hanya mengangguk lalu kembali sibuk dengan kayu dan api unggun. Posisinya yang berjongkok membelakangi, membuat Arsloid bisa melihat jelas rambutnya yang cukup panjang terikat sebagian di belakang.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Arsloid untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, apa lagi menoleh. "Memangnya begitu penting untukmu mengetahui namaku?" Lagi-lagi dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang tak sepantasnya.

Arsloid bangkit dari duduknya lalu berpindah ke depan pemuda itu hingga kini mereka berhadapan— mengapit api unggun yang menyebarkan kehangatan. "Tentu saja penting. Kau tidak mau kan jika aku memanggilmu pirang?"

Si pirang tampak menaikkan kedua alisnya, lalu menatap sosok di depannya. Lagi-lagi Arsloid baru menyadari suatu hal yaitu warna iris yang dimiliki pemuda itu berwarna merah; sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Yohio." Jawabnya singkat, dengan seringai kecil seolah tengah mengejek.

Arsloid tertegun dan mulai menatap lekat sosok di depannya. Dari penampilannya, pemuda bernama Yohio itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sepeti orang jahat. Justru dia memiliki wajah yang manis layaknya para gadis seusianya.

Fikiran Arsloid mulai melayang-layang akibat rasa lapar yang sudah lama menyerang. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di posisi itu, menatap kobaran api dan sesekali menambahkan kayu bakar. Setidaknya sekarang dia merasa lebih tenang dari pada sebelum dia bertemu Yohio.

"Oh ya, apakah kau lapar, Arsu?" Tanya Yohio tanpa repot-repot menatapnya.

"Permisi, kau memanggilku apa?" Arsloid yang mulai kehilangan fokus pun meminta Yohio untuk mengulang kalimatnya.

Yohio terkekeh sambil menggulirkan mata. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan aku memanggilmu Arsu? Lalu kau fikir aku bersedia repot-repot memanggil namamu yang panjang itu setiap kali kita berdialog?"

Hening.

Sebenarnya Arsloid memang sedikit keberatan, karena tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi pemuda pirang itu ada benarnya juga. Lagi pula, dua suku kata merupakan panggilan yang paling pas untuk seseorang.

Yohio lalu beranjak untuk meraih sebuah tas besar dan melemparnya pada Arsloid. "Ambilah apapun yang kau mau di sana. Aku tidak ingat kapan membelinya, tapi semua makanan itu masih layak di makan."

Arsloid tersenyum bahagia melihat banyak sekali makanan di sana. "Terimakasih, Hio."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Yohio. "Oh ya, aku harap kau terbiasa dengan air mentah. Aku mengisi botol minumku tadi sore di sungai dekat sini."

Arsloid mengangguk.

* * *

.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di hutan ini?" Tanya Arsloid usai menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Menatap api unggun." Jawab Yohio sekenanya, disusul gelak tawanya sendiri saat dia melihat ekspresi wajah Arsloid.

"Aku serius."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku kecelakaan dan tersesat di sini."

Jujur saja Arsloid tidak bisa mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Yohio lontarkan, tapi dia memilih bungkam.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Arsu?" Yohio menggulirkan matanya ke arah Arsloid yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku— sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung. Awalnya aku pergi bersama beberapa temanku untuk berkemah. Kami lalu mendirikan tenda di suatu tempat dan pagi harinya aku terbangun di tempat lain." Papar Arsloid.

Yohio mengernyit. "Jadi maksudmu kau tidak tahu persis kapan kau terpisah dari mereka?"

Arsloid mengangguk.

"Ck, aneh sekali." Gumam Yohio sambil membuang muka.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Kau tahu? Kita sama-sama mengalami hal yang aneh. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini."

Arsloid mengernyit heran. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau kecelakaan?"

"Iya. Tapi sama sepertimu, aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana kejadian awal aku berada di sini. Aku hanya terbangun dalam keadaan pusing di dalam puing-puing mobil tanpa luka apapun. Hebat bukan?"

Sempat-sempatnya dia berkata hebat? Dan bagaimana bisa dia bersikap setenang itu setelah mengalami kecelakaan dan tersesat di hutan? Arsloid benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke lokasi mobilmu untuk keluar dari sini. Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu penuh harap.

Yohio memincingkan tatapannya. "Kau fikir kita akan memanjat ke atas tanpa peralatan apapun? Ayolah Arsu, jarak dari tempat kecelakaanku ke permukaan bukan hanya satu atau dua meter. Lagi pula apa kau yakin jika kita berhasil naik ke atas sana kita akan langsung tiba di jalan raya? Bagaimana jika di atas sana adalah hutan lain atau minimal pedesaan yang masih jauh dari jalan raya?" Pemuda itu berbicara cepat sekali dengan suara yang lebih kecil dan melengking, membuat Arsloid meringis tidak nyaman.

"Ya kau benar. Kita mengalami hal aneh." Ratap Arsloid. "Aku lupa kalau kau tidak ingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Yohio melembut. Dia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah orang yang baru saja ia kenal, dan tentunya dia tidak terbiasa dengan nada bicara seperti itu. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud marah-marah padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hio. Aku rasa kau bukan marah, tapi sedang bernyanyi dengan pitch suara tinggi. Lucu sekali." Kini Arsloid yang tertawa, mengundang tawa serupa dari Yohio.

"Kau benar. Sekarang aku jadi curiga kalau kita diculik hantu. Gumam Yohio sekenanya.

"Eh? Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Arsloid mulai menengok ke sekitarnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Yohio tergelak. "Di hutan seperti ini aku lebih takut pada binatang buas dari pada hantu.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Atau mungkin juga kita di culik oleh manusia."

"Diculik? Maksudmu? Lalu jika benar, di mana penculiknya?"

"Bisa saja dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menangkap lalu membunuh kita, kan?"

Arsloid segera bangkit lalu berpindah tempat ke sebelah Yohio, hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. "Berhentilah menakutiku!"

"Hey, aku hanya menebak."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menebak!"

Yohio terkekeh. "Baiklah. Tapi lepaskan tanganmu dariku. Kau benar-benar penakut ya?"

Arsloid segera melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk menciptakan jarak yang cukup dari pemuda aneh itu. Keduanya lalu terdiam dan hanya memandangi percikan api di udara.

"Oh ya, kau sekolah di mana?" Tanya Yohio tiba-tiba. Posisi duduknya sedikit bergeser hingga dia bisa melakukan kontak mata dengan Arsloid.

"SMA Vocane. Kalau kau?"

Yohio menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi yang biasa tersembunyi di balik bibir ranumnya. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti anak sekolah?"

Dengan kesal Arsloid memincingkan tatapan ke arahnya lalu melipat tangan di dada. "Kau senang sekali menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."

Pemuda pirang itu masih tersenyum jahil. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku juga lulusan SMA Vocane."

Arsloid mengangguk-angguk, sedikit terkejut juga. "Lalu, kau kuliah?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah lulus." Jawab Yohio bangga.

"Ha? Benarkah? Itu artinya usiamu—"

"Akhir 21." Potong Yohio, seolah tidak rela jika pemuda merah itu melontarkan tebakan yang benar.

Masih tampak tak percaya, Arsloid menatapnya lagi. "Kau tidak terlihat setua itu."

Yohio mengernyit. "Maksudmu aku kekanakan?"

"Bukan. Kau terlihat seusia denganku. Sekitar 17an."

Yohio balik menatapnya, hingga kedua pasang manik ruby itu saling mengunci. Suasana berubah hening, namun tak berlangsung lama, karena Yohio memilih untuk kembali menatap api unggun. "Pantas saja kau terlihat manis sekali. Masih belasan ya." Gumamnya.

Wajah Arsloid yang dingin perlahan menghangat, dengan semburat merah menghiasinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan hal itu, tapi untuk orang yang baru ia kenal? Tentu saja itu hal yang langka.

"Jangan diambil hati. Aku hanya berkata jujur." Ujar Yohio yang entah sejak kapan kembali menatapnya.

"Uhm, ya. Terimakasih. Aku fikir kau juga terlalu manis untuk usiamu." Kini Arsloid yang memuji, namun pemuda di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kaku. "Oh ya, Hio. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk keluar dari sini?"

Yohio menerawang. "Mungkin kita fikirkan besok. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk tidur."

"Tapi— aku tidak mengantuk. Kau tahu kan—"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang tidur dan berjaga." Potong Yohio.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian."

"Hmm, dasar penakut." Ejek Yohio seraya mengacak surai merah lembut itu. "Tenang saja Arsu, di sini aman. Dan lagi aku akan tidur di bawah pohon ini, di belakangmu."

Arsloid tampak berfikir lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Yohio lalu mengatur posisi tidurnya senyaman mungkin dengan berbantalkan tas besarnya. "Apakah kau perlu jaket, Arsu?"

"Huh? Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kalau kau mengantuk bangunkan saja aku, biar aku menggantikanmu berjaga." Yohio bergumam dengan mata yang sudah setengah terpejam.

Arsloid mengangguk, walaupun dia tahu Yohio tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Dia hanya menggeser-geser kayu bakar untuk menjaga api tetap menyala. Sesekali menengok ke belakangnya, memastikan bahwa Yohio benar-benar berada di tempatnya.

* * *

.

.

To be continued —kalau ada ide— /eh

.

.

* * *

 **Fiio's note** :

Hi, daku kembali menulis dengan sebuah ide yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa direncanakan. Oh inikah yang dinamakan jodoh? /eh. Untuk lanjutannya, Fiio tidak yakin kapan, karena idenya juga baru segini. Untuk story **'Sisi lain dari kesempurnaan'** dan **'a tale of Nasu and Aisu'** , maaf sekali karena Fiio belum memiliki ide lanjutan *kebiasaan*.

Sebenarnya ada sangat banyak story one shot yang sudah jadi dan harus di post, terutama karya Kiyo yang bejibun. Berhubung Fiio yang ditugaskan untuk mengetik, dan belakangan Fiio yang malang ini sibuk tidur, jadi semuanya masih numpuk.

Oh ya, sekedar informasi juga, Fiio dan Kiyo mulai gila dan berencana membuat banyak pair random yang akan senantiasa kami ceritakan di story-story kedepannya (baik yaoi, yuri, ataupun normal). Maka dari itu kami akan mengklaim FiioKiyoNightFever adalah gudangnya pair aneh. *ketawa setan*

Oh, sudahlah. See ya! :*


End file.
